Glass Rose
by Sabishiioni
Summary: Classic BGC. Priss and Leon story.


Disclaimer: I do not own BGC

Warning: Angst, goodbye

Mindless Babble: Heavily edited version

* * *

The rain dripped off the wing and fell into the small lake that was being formed beneath the plane. The water mixed with spilled gasoline to create abstract paintings with a rainbow of colors. Lighting lit up the skies and thunder rumbled the earth.

This awesome display of Mother Nature was lost on a young man inside the plane. The focus of his attention was standing in the window of the airport. The red racing leathers that fit like a second skin enhanced the slender figure. The denim jacket that seemed too big for the slim shoulders had been on the man an hour before. The reddish-brown hair cascaded past the collar and to the shoulders. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a lonely hug. An arm untangled itself and a delicate hand pressed against the glass of the window. The hand his lips had pressed against just a short time ago.

The man sighed. He had known for a month that he was being transferred. He hadn't been able to work up enough courage to tell her until last week. Then it had taken almost the whole week for the young woman to accept it. What started out as an explanation had in ended in a confession and a realization. Looking at her image, blurred by the rain, he thought back to the beginning of the story that led to this morning...

* * *

Priss flopped down on her bed in exhaustion, still wearing her stage costume. The past two nights had been filled with combat boomers and explosions. Tonight's concert had almost drained her completely. She had even told Sylia to not call her or try to get a hold of her.

She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. Suppressing the urge to throw the knife she kept on the nightstand within easy reach, Priss stood and stumbled to the door.

"What?" she yelled as she flung the door open.

"Um... hi, Priss. Can we talk?"

"Do you know what time it is, Leon?" Priss growled. "Two o'clock in the morning!"

"I know." Leon bowed his head. "I'm leaving in a week."

"What?" Priss nearly screamed the word.

"I'm leaving in a week, Priss," Leon repeated. "I thought you would like to know."

Priss stood in the doorway of her trailer, her jaw working but no words coming out.

"Priss? Would you please say something?" Leon asked, concern in his voice.

"How dare you!" she screamed. "Fuck you, Leon! You're leaving me like everyone else has!"

With that she slammed the door.

" 'Everyone else'?"

* * *

"Priss, are you sulking again?" asked her drummer.

"Shut up, Steve."

"Yeah, she's sulking," said Jase, the guitarist.

"What's wrong this time, Priss?" asked John from his keyboard.

"None of your business," replied Priss from where she sat on the edge of the stage, her legs dangling off the side.

"Come on, Priss. You can tell us," Steve said. "We're all band mates, you know."

"Besides, you can't sing worth shit when you're sulking," piped up Jase. "Now when you're angry, that's another story..."

Priss turned he head to look at the rest of her band, sparing a seething glance at the guitarist. Each one actually had a look of concern in their eyes. She sighed.

"Leon is leaving tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, I haven't been able to talk to him since he told me a couple days back and I'm afraid..." Priss turned back to stare at her feet. She heard John join her on the edge of the stage.

"Priss; afraid? What could be so terrifying that the Fearless Priss would be afraid?" he asked softly.

"I... I'm afraid that I won't be able to tell him that...I..."

"That you love him?" Priss nodded, still staring at her boots. "Then you need to tell him. Tonight. Or you'll never forgive yourself and our band will really start to suck big time."

Priss looked up at him, smiled and punched him in the gut. "Don't ever insult my singing again." She hopped off the stage and walk to the door. There she turned and said, "Thanks, John."

* * *

Leon parked his bike in front of Priss' trailer. He was still hearing Priss' voice asking him to come over, saying she had something to tell him. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

Priss opened the door and stepped back to let Leon in. She closed the door slowly and turned around. Leon was facing her, his head still bowed. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his denim jacket that he always wore. Priss notice that the ADP pin that was usually affixed to the lapel was missing.

Leon took a deep breath, exhaled, and pulled out his badge. He handed it to Priss. Where the word "MegaTokyo" had been, "Washington" now blazed across the top of the badge.

"I'm being transferred to a unit in the states. I...I learned about it a month ago," Leon explained. "I couldn't tell you until recently, because..."

Priss ran a finger across the new word. "Because...why?"

"Because I'll miss you."

"Oh." Priss handed the badge back to the officer. "How long will you be gone?"

"'Until further notice'."

Priss tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a sob. She had taken advantage of the fact that he had always been there for her. Like that time with Largo. She and the other Knight Sabers had been starring death right in the face when Leon shot the delusional Boomer in the head, saving her and the other Knight Sabers.

Leon pulled her into a hug; Priss returned it. They stood there together, Leon stroking her hair as she cried. After awhile, he hooked a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head back. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Priss threw her head back so Leon's kiss landed on her lips. He tried to pull away but Priss snaked her hand behind his head and she deepened the kiss. Leon struggled for a second, and then wrapped his arms around her small waist.

The morning found the lovers wrapped up in each other's arms. Leon kissed the women he had for so very long wanted to hold like this.

"I love you, Priss."

"I… I love you, too, Leon. I just …"

"I know." Leon pulled her closer and found her lips again.

* * *

Sylia, Linna and Nene were gathered in Sylia's living room. The topic of the discussion was not mad boomers or the latest mission. It was about the absent member of the Knight Sabers.

"Priss just hasn't been the same since Leon left six months ago," Nene said. "She handled Silvie's death better."

"Even her band mates say that she's been more aloof then usual," Linna spoke up.

"And she hasn't been by lately to get her bike filled up," said Makie as he came into the room carrying a serving tray with hot tea on it. He set down the tray and started handing cups to everyone. "I'm kind of worried about her."

Sylia turned away from the window and joined the others. "I think I have a solution to that problem," she said, taking the cup offered by her brother. "Leon is being transferred back to MegaTokyo. He should be arriving today."

"What?" exclaimed Nene.

"Leon should be here in a few minutes." said Sylia, looking at her watch. At that moment the buzzer rang. "He's early."

Sylia walked over and opened the door. There stood Inspector Leon McNichol, suitcase in hand and duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He was panting slightly and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Is Priss here?" he asked as soon as the door was open.

"Leon!" Nene squeaked, jumping up and running to greet him.

"Sylia?" questioned Linna, as Leon went down with an "oof!"

"It's all right, Linna. Inspector McNichol already knows about us," said Sylia. "Nene, will you please get off the Inspector. He _is _taken, you know."

Nene blushed and stood up. Makie helped Leon up and guided him into the living room. Everyone else followed them into the room.

"Where is she?" asked Leon, looking around.

"She is still at her trailer. She claims not to be feeling well," answered Sylia. "I think..."

At that moment the ground started to shake violently. Makie grabbed Nene and covered her with his body. Leon grabbed Linna and Sylia and tried to cover them both. They could hardly here Nene's screaming over the rumbling of the earthquake. In seven long seconds, it was over.

Every one sat up, looking around in a mixture of disbelief and awe.

"Is everyone okay; anyone hurt?" asked Leon "No? Good. How?''

"I had this building earthquake proofed," said Sylia, standing up and brushing off her clothes. "I couldn't allow the labs and equipment to be discovered."

"Great, now how am I going to find a place to live when the earthquake has leveled everything?" grumbled Leon, look out at the damage done to the city. "May be I could move in with ...PRISS". Leon yelled the name in alarm. He turned to Sylia. "I've got to get to her, make sure she's okay!"

Sylia turned to Makie and said, "Take Leon and get the Knight Wing ready. I'm sure the roads will be unusable. Linna, Nene and I are going to get suited up, just in case."

"Got it, Sis." He turned to find Nene standing there. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"It was a thank you for protecting me," the young woman replied shyly. "I'll see you in a few."

Makie watched the little redhead run off to join the other Knight Sabers and touched his cheek were she had kissed him. "I think she loves you, kid," Leon said, clasping Makie's shoulder. "Now could we go see the woman I love?"

"Yeah, sure, Leon. Sorry."

* * *

It took about ten minutes to suit up and get in the air. Those were the longest ten minutes Leon had ever lived. He paced the five minutes it took to get to Priss' trailer. When they finally landed, Leon's heart sank, his hopes crushed.

Priss' trailer was gone. In its place was an ugly wound in the Earth's crust. Leon and the Knight Sabers ran to the edge of the small ravine and looked down. The trailer was on its side at the bottom. Priss' beloved motorcycle had been smashed underneath it Linna caught Leon before he jumped.

"I've got to get down there!"

"We'll all go together, Leon," responded Linna. She snatched him around the waist and jumped. Sylia and Nene followed. They landed softly on the side if the trailer. Leon made his way to the door. The lock was broken and he was able to get in easily.

Once inside, the only light came from the open door. All of Priss' possessions were heaped on the side, most of it broken. Leon took a few steps into the darkness.

"Priss?" he called out.

"Leon?" A faint voice called out of the gloom.

"Priss!" Leon charged in, tripping and stumbling, finally finding the woman he fell in love with. She was buried under the broken pieces of her bed. "Oh no... Priss."

"Leon, it _is_ you. I was afraid I was hallucinating." Priss wrapped her free arm around his neck.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Love," Leon said as he tried to move the wreckage from atop his lover's body. Priss winced and motioned for him to stop.

"Please don't Leon. It's too late anyway." Priss' voice dropped to a whisper." I'm dying."

"No! It can't be! I won't let it!"

"Leon." Priss gently whispered the name.

Leon sighed and slid in behind her, being careful not to move her. "It's not fair. I came back to be with you. And now you're being taken from me."

"I know Leon. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but not like this." Priss smiled. "Kiss me, Lover."

Leon brought his lips to hers, ignoring the trickle of blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. He felt her responding for a few, precious seconds, her lips caressing his. Then her head fell back, her body going limp.

"NOOOOOOO!" It came out as a howl of pain, anguish and sorrow. Leon screamed his rage to the heavens, and in response they wept with him.


End file.
